


Christmas Drabbles-Batman/Joker

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are written in response to the adventdrabble prompts</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Crumbs on black silk

**Author's Note:**

> These are written in response to the adventdrabble prompts

Joker hurried into Bruce's building, intent on getting to the penthouse. The latex on his face itched and he pulled the collar of his coat up higher around his neck. To a casual observer, he looked like a maintenance man going up to the Wayne penthouse.  
Joker hardly noticed the symbols of the oncoming holiday around him, the man in the Santa suit ringing a Christmas bell in front of the escalator leading to the exclusive shops housed in the building, the fake holly and ivy and lights covering everything, the larger than life Christmas tree.  
Bruce hated the holidays even more than Joker and he was forced to attend a number of holiday events, which made him even angrier. Joker could see he was in an angry Bat-mood when he got off the elevator.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I don't feel like going to that stupid fundraiser tonight,” he sighed.  
“Should I crash it to make you feel better, Bat?” Joker looked up at him.  
“No, I don't have a date anyway. I'll make a quick appearance and then be back.”  
Joker smirked and settled himself in Bruce's room- a place he enjoyed hanging out in. He watched Gotham from the balcony and ate all of the Christmas cookies that Alfred had left in the kitchen.  
Bruce, true to his word, came back early, happy to see his lover lounging in his bed. He didn't even mind the cookie crumbs in his sheets.


	2. A Battle Over Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one if for adventdrabbles day 2 prompt of "Gingerbread Men"

Alfred had grown sick and tired of the Joker eating all of the Christmas cookies. He would make a batch of shortbread cookies, decorate them and then they would be gone. Bruce thought it was funny but Alfred found it extremely irritating. It was a constant reminder of Bruce's relationship with the fiend, which especially bothered Alfred around the holidays. Alfred decided to change the dynamic and made a batch of gingerbread men. He carefully decorated them and then went off. The Joker was not expected back for a while so he thought he was safe. When he got back, he discovered that the cookies were either beheaded or redecorated to have makeup like the Joker. Alfred sighed and went to find Bruce.


End file.
